


Planting gardens on the moon (Hope you can see them)

by Yurt



Series: And when I wake, will you still be with me? [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Big Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Heavy Angst, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves appreciation, Mentioned Klaus Hargreeves, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Mentioned Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad Luther Hargreeves, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurt/pseuds/Yurt
Summary: Number One truly believes that his dad would never steer him wrong. After all, he knew what was best.
Series: And when I wake, will you still be with me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Planting gardens on the moon (Hope you can see them)

* * *

Luther Hargreeves was Not a Bad Person. In his lifetime Number One has done many bad things, but he, himself, was not a bad person. 

Luther Hargreeves was raised to be the perfect soldier for their father. He was named Number One and he was supposed to live up to it. He took pride in his mantle, because his mantle was proof that his dad cared for him. Dad Loved him. 

As he grew his dad proved time and time again the love he held for Number One. He gave him more praise and toys than he knew what to do with and One never had a reason to go against what his dad said. Dad never steered him wrong.

His dad knew what was best.

Over the years this belief made him separated from his siblings. Number Two hated him, and always questioned his leadership, telling him lies about their father. One was placated by his dad whispering honey coated words in his ear. _Number Two is jealous. He wants to see you fail. He doesn’t care for you, and he never will._ While the words hurt to hear, One never questioned him, it wasn’t in his nature.

His dad knew what was best.

He used to play with his siblings all the time. He took joy in being needed. He was the strongest, the oldest, and whenever something was wrong, his siblings come to him. Whether it was just to listen to Seven play, or to hold Four when he was too scared of something only he could see. His siblings needed him and One relished in being able to help. Then father noticed this. He whispered in Ones ears again telling him sharp words meant to hurt. _The others will never learn to help themselves One. Is that what you want? Them getting hurt because they never learned to help themselves?_ When One told Seven that he didn’t want to play with her anymore it hurt, but he knew it was better in the long run. After all…

… Father knew what was best.

When FIve left One felt something crack. He couldn’t tell what it was but something was wrong. He was the leader and his team was falling apart. His baby brother, Klaus (For he was Klaus and not Four anymore) had delved into drugs to stave off his own powers, little Vanya was pulling further away, and Diego hated him with a passion. He hurt but he didn’t know how to make anything better. His father whispered in his ear words that stung and soothed all at once. _Their weak Number One. They aren’t like you. You are better than them Number One. You're meant for something greater._ And One pulled away from his remaining siblings, pushing himself harder, further, until his body couldn’t move, and even then he moved just a little further. 

Father knew what was best 

When Ben passed One felt old wounds being torn open. Ben was gone and his family was ripping apart at the seams. One by one it seemed like all of his family was leaving him. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to cry but Father said that crying wasn’t appropriate for a leader. Reginald was harsh in what he said to One and he may have spoken calmly but he still felt like Reginald was screaming. _You weren’t strong enough Number One. You failed, and we lost Number Six_ ( **BEN** ) _. Failures are not acceptable._ One held back his guilt and pushed all of them harder, forced everyone to do everything faster and told Vanya that they didn't have time for her. He killed Ben and now he had to make sure he didn’t kill any of his family ever again. Vanya would understand because, 

Reginald knew what was best.

All of his family had left him. He was all alone in this house with no one but his mother, Pogo, and Reginald who seemed to refuse to give One the time of day anymore. He heard no news of most of his siblings, and the ones he could get in contact with wanted nothing to do with him. He had never been without them before and he was scared. He wasn’t supposed to be scared, Reginald made sure that _that_ fact was burned into his head, and his body. His family was out there and he couldn’t protect them. Who was going to hold Klaus when the ghosts became too much? Who was going to listen to Vanya play? Who would help make sure that his siblings were safe and _happy?_ Reginald spoke in his ear, and One listened. _They don’t need you, Number One. They grew tired of you, and then they left you. You shouldn’t care about them, because they don’t care about you._ One.. wasn’t sure. They were his family. They wouldn’t abandon him. But.. well.

Reginald knew what was best.

A mission has gone wrong One thinks distantly. Reginald would be mad, he hated failures. One couldn’t breathe, and he thinks he hears someone say his name. They didn’t say One, they said Luther. He had never felt so warm. He wasn’t sure who it was. He hoped that it was one of his siblings. He hadn’t seen them in so long, he missed them so much. His mind felt fuzzy, and Luther figured there was nothing wrong with closing his eyes for a little, so he did. He woke up, and he felt wrong. His body wasn’t his body, and he couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror anymore. _It’s ok,_ his mind whispered, _He was doing what was best for you. He saved you._ It reminded him this in the dark hours of the night when Luther stood in front of himself in the mirror and hated everything about himself. He couldn’t recognize himself, but it’s ok because,

Reginald knew what was best. Right? 

Then He was on the moon and he was so lonely. He thought that being in that house by himself was the worst that could happen, but he was wrong. He was so wrong. His mind whispered and Luther took comfort in the only soul who could talk to him anymore. _You’re fulfilling what your dad wanted. Your doing something greater._ Luther accepted this, but he couldn’t help but miss his family. He knew that Earth needed him to do this but Luther would much rather be needed by his siblings. But it was ok because Number One knew that Reginald knew best… 

Reginald was finally dead. It was finally time for Luther to come home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Luther has done some bad things, i'll admit, but people seem to forget that he went through just as much as them, and it was worse in a way, because he truly believed that Reginald was doing it because he loved them. He really thought that Reginald was never wrong in his ways, and I wish people would see that.


End file.
